Understanding
by DanishGirl
Summary: [On Hiatus] HPBTVS XOVER: After a potions accident, Harry and Draco lands in Sunnydale. Can the boys come over their animosity towards the other, and can Dawn help Draco come to terms with his life? DracoDawn and perhaps a little DawnHarry
1. A Portal

**Summary:** HPBTVS XOVER: After a potions accident, Harry and Draco lands in Sunnydale. Can the boys come over their animosity towards the other, and can Dawn help Draco come to terms with his life? DracoDawn and perhaps a little DawnHarry  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Joss Whedon. I only own the plot or at least some of it!  
  
**A/N:** Crystal, 'Snapes Gryffindor Goddess', originally made this story but she didn't have the time to continue it, so I adopted the story. The first chapter is therefore hers and not made by me, but the rest of the story will be by me. I hope you'll like this story and please don't forget to review it. Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah. I have changed a few things in the story, but do not fear, because I haven't changed that much. Only a few lines :)  
  
**Chapter 1 – A Portal**  
  
Harry Potter wasn't always known for being smart in potions, but it was even worse when his potions teacher partnered him with his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You know what Potter, stop daydreaming because I'm not doing this potion by myself, there is a reason we have to have partners," Draco sneered.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Harry said back, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Potter I am trying to be civil here and you are not making this easy," Draco said, biting back his temper.  
  
"I am not here to make you life easy Malfoy," Harry bit back.  
  
"You know what you can do the bloody potion yourself," Draco said banging the table.  
  
It was like in slow motion as both boys tried to dive for the vile that was falling off the shelf and in to their potion and then the potion started to bubble and a ball of light started to form in the middle, then there was a bang and hit both boys square in the chest and sent them flying in opposite directions.  
  
Both boys then went unconscious as they hit the floor.  
  
The Scoobies where out patrolling when they saw a big flash of light and two bodies fly out of it in opposite directions, one of them flying away from them and the other flying into a crypt wall next to them.  
  
"What the hell?" said Buffy Summers.  
  
"I think that was some kind of portal," said Willow quickly, going to the nearest body. She saw it was a dark haired boy with glasses; he was wearing some kind of black robe. She put her hand on the pulse of the boy.  
  
"He's alive," she added when she found his pulse, still beating.  
  
"Xander, Spike, go see if the other one is all right." Buffy ordered then she went over to Willow and looked down at black haired boy she then noticed blood on the ground under him and put her hand behind his head and her hand came back bloody.  
  
"We need to get him back to the house, he has bumped his head," said Buffy and tried to make her hand clean by rubbing it against her trousers.  
  
"Hey Buffy, the other one is starting to wake up what should we do with him?" yelled Xander to them.  
  
"We need to take them to the house, have Spike carry him, I'll carry this one." Buffy yelled back.  
  
"Okay," Xander replied.  
  
Buffy gently picked up the injured boy and when she stood up with him she was met by Spike with the other boy she noticed that one was the complete opposite of the boy in her arms, the other one had bright blond hair and was extremely pale, then she herd him speak.  
  
"Bloody hell put me the fuck down; I can bloody walk on my own." She heard the boy say.  
  
"Great a mini Spike," muttered Buffy, and said to Spike, "Put him down Spike if he can walk on his own let him."  
  
She watched Spike put the boy down none to gently and before they knew it the boy had out a long stick and was pointing it at Spikes heart.  
  
"Bloody hell, that's not a good place to stick that kid," Spike said a bit nervous at the peace of wood that was at his heart.  
  
"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" The boy asked.  
  
"Well how about we answer questions later after we patch up your friend here," Buffy said getting slightly annoyed at the blonde boy.  
  
This was the first time Draco had noticed the small blonde Girl and then he realized that by herself she was carry the infamous Harry Potter, Draco groaned, he then noticed the blood that was on her shirt and saw that it wasn't her own but that it was coming from Harry and that worried him, he may hate Harry but he didn't want him to die.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell what happened to him?" Draco asked the group in front of him.  
  
"As I said we can ask and answer questions after we get your friend to my house and patch him up," Buffy said. Then she started to walk towards her house leaving the rest behind the others started to follow, leaving Draco standing there in shock he then ran after them. They didn't have to walk far before they got to a small house with a covered porch, they went right in.  
  
"Dawn come here and bring the first aid!" Buffy yelled through the house as she carried Harry into the living room and laying him on the couch on his stomach. Draco watched a girl about his age with long chestnut hair run in to the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked then she noticed the boy on the couch.  
  
"He hit a crypt in the cemetery and hit his head," Buffy told her sister.  
  
Dawn sat on the floor and immediately went to work on cleaning up the blood. Buffy then stood up and turned to the other boy.  
  
"Okay while she patches him up you're going to answer some questions," Buffy said in a stern non trusting tone, while looking at the blonde boy.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything? I don't know who you are, for all I know you could kill me," Draco sneered and gave his best glare but the blond didn't stand down.  
  
"Because if you don't answer them when I ask them I might just have my friend Spike here ask the questions and he's not as nice about it." Buffy said trying to smile at the boy eyeing the vampire behind him.  
  
"Fine, ask way," Draco said in defeat but still showing no emotion on his face.  
  
"Who are you and who's your friend?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and that's Harry Potter," Draco told them while he pointed at the dark haired boy on the couch.  
  
"Okay. Where are you from?" Buffy then asked.  
  
"England," Draco said in a 'duh' voice.  
  
"Hey don't get smart with me. What happened? What was the light we saw you two come out of?" Buffy asked but before he could answer he remembered that he could heal Harry faster than that muggle could, he turned to the pretty girl cleaning Harry's wound.  
  
"Move," He ordered, the girl looked at him and then moved. He then pulled out his wand and did a cleaning spell on then wound and then he conjured some bandages and wrapped them around Harry's head then he flicked his wand.  
  
"Enervate," he incanted and Harry started to stir.  
  
"Come on Potter wake up we don't have time for this," Draco said in exasperation at the dark haired boy.  
  
Harry slowly started to wake up, when he opened his eyes he was met by Draco and a group of people he didn't know and he jumped off the couch and got out his wand but the was the wrong move and a pain shot through his head and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Calm down Potter, you are one stupid git you know that?" Draco said annoyed.  
  
"Wow how did you do all that?" Willow asked and Draco faced the red head.  
  
"With my wand," Draco told her. "We are from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; it's a school in England." He turned back to Harry and saw that the Dawn girl had already helped him back on the couch so he turned back around.  
  
"And the light we saw you come out of?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well me and Potter here were fighting like usual and a ingredient that wasn't supposed to be in our potion fell into it and there was a explosion and that's all I remember till I woke up to you guys. Now will you guys answer my questions?" Draco said rubbing his sore shoulder.  
  
"Okay," Buffy answered.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I'm Buffy Summers, that's Xander and that's Spike and that's Willow and behind you is my sister Dawn," said Buffy, pointing to each person as she introduced them.  
  
"Okay where the bloody hell am I?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well you in Sunnydale, California and since you're a wizard you probably know it as the 'Hellmouth'," Buffy said.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell, the Hellmouth? Man my father is going to have my hide," Draco said more to himself than anyone.  
  
Then he suddenly remembered something. He looked at her curiously and asked, "How the hell were you able to carry Potter here by yourself, you didn't even break a sweat."  
  
"Well I'm the vampire slayer," Buffy told him.  
  
"You mean they're real," Draco said in amazement, he then went and circled Buffy. The he smirked and added, "Well bloody hell Potter your precious Granger was actually wrong for once."  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Harry said barely above a whisper, Draco laughed.  
  
"Not so confident now are you Potter?" Draco sneered at his enemy.  
  
"Wanker," Harry said louder this time.  
  
"Aww, poor little Harry fucking Potter. What would the Weasel and the Mudblood say now if they could see you like this?" Draco smirked.  
  
"You know what I would hex you from here to tomorrow if I could Draco, now leave me alone," Harry said, now yelling. Draco was about to say something else but he was interrupted.  
  
"Will you just leave him alone?" Dawn ordered. Draco turned his glare at her.  
  
"You can't order me around you stupid muggle," Draco said getting angry, at this slip of a girl ordering him about was not smart, and before he knew it Spike was in his face.  
  
"You want to say that again?" He heard the English accent so close to his own say.  
  
"And what can you do about it?" Draco said then he saw the man's face change and he realized he had done the wrong thing with provoking this one because this one was a vampire; he quickly pulled his wand out and aimed it at the vampire.  
  
But before he could do anything the wand was out of his hand, he looked over at Harry and he saw that Potter had his wand out and had called for Draco's wand.  
  
"Now shut up Malfoy, your mouth is going to get you in trouble one of these days and then its not just going to get you hurt or killed but other people too. Now shut up and be quiet and use the head of yours and apologize to this girl here," Harry ordered, his wand and Draco's wand, pointed at Draco.  
  
Draco knew he had no choice and he turned to the angry girl.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered and the vampire turned his face back to normal but the girls' angry face never wavered.  
  
"Now you will ask these fine people if we can stay here tonight then we can get in contact with the school in the morning," Harry said in his pain filled voice.  
  
"Fuck you Potter, you ask them yourself, I'm not some house elf you can order around," Malfoy said his anger starting to build again.  
  
"You can stay here for as long as you need to, but rest assured young man if you ever talk to my sister like that again, I will personally de-limb you," Buffy told the Spike look-alike and she was happy when she saw his eyes widen.  
  
"Umm okay thank you," Draco stammered and he heard a giggle behind him and he turned and glared at the girl who was now sitting next to Harry who had his hand on his forehead.  
  
"You going to be okay there Potter?" he asked Potter trying to suppress his anger.  
  
"What is that concern I hear Draco?" Harry asked and chuckled.  
  
"No, I just don't want your death on my hands," Draco told him.  
  
"Like mine would be any different," Harry muttered to himself and before he knew it Draco had backhanded him.  
  
"You know nothing about me Potter so just shut your mouth," Draco said his voice taking on a venomous tone that made everyone in the room wince.  
  
Draco turned around and walked out the door and onto the porch where he punched the porch post as hard as he could break the skin on his hand.  
  
"What did that post do to you?" He heard behind him, he turned and saw that it was the slayer.  
  
"Well I don't care, I needed to hit something," Draco told the petite blonde.  
  
"I know what that's like, I once hit a cement post and I cracked it," Buffy told him, "So why did you hit Harry?"  
  
"Because he knows nothing, just because he's 'the boy who lived' doesn't give him the right to judge other people," Draco told her sitting on the porch step.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I really don't, I just want to get my wand back and go to sleep," Draco told her stifling a yawn, he then watched the blonde go back into the house and then come right back out his wand in hand, she handed it back to him.  
  
"Thank you," He said quietly, "I was trying to be civil today and you know what all he could do was fight with me on everything, and you know what, I'll probably get blamed for all this, when it has to do with him I always do." Draco told her.  
  
"You know, I had a principal that was like that, a friend of mine got killed and I was a suspect to her murder and I was expelled from school, well then I was proven not guilty but the principal wouldn't let me back in the school and I got blamed for everything even if I was involved or not," Buffy told him with a smile, "You wanna know what happened to the guy?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco answered.  
  
"A big snake ate him on graduation day. I'll have to tell you the whole story sometime," Buffy told him with a laugh. Draco smiled and then stood up.  
  
"Thank you Buffy, you're not bad for a muggle but then again, you're probably not a muggle, huh," Draco said and Buffy stood also and they both walked back into the house and everyone stared at him and Buffy.  
  
"Oh your hand, what did you do?" Dawn said rushing over to Draco and grabbing his bloody hand and looking it over. Draco pulled his hand from her grip.  
  
"It's fine, nothing I can't handle," Draco muttered putting his wand back into his robe pocket.  
  
Dawn looked the boy over she thought he was gorgeous, his bright blond hair was a mess but she figured he was the kind of guy who always had it perfect, he was tall, taller than her and she could tell he was in good shape and that he was probably some kind of athlete with how graceful he was when he walked, she looked at his eyes and couldn't tear herself away from the pretty silver, greyish colour of them.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes Buffy," Dawn said breaking eye contact with Draco and looking at Buffy.  
  
"Can you get blankets and pillows and stuff for the boys from the upstairs closet," Buffy told her.  
  
"Yeah I'll go get them," Dawn said. Then she swept past Draco and went up the stairs to the upper level.  
  
Draco watched the small girl go up the stairs, he didn't like how she had just looked through him, the way she did it had been like she was looking into his soul and he didn't like it, not one bit, but he had to admit she had a nice arse he then felt a big hand on his sore shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!!" Draco yelled in surprise and he jumped away from the hand.  
  
"Let me see that shoulder Draco," Buffy commanded and Draco stripped of his robes and jumper, took of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulder and they all gasped at the nasty bruise that had showed up on his right shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked as Buffy lightly touched the dark purple bruise and Draco sucked in air.  
  
"Because Potter, I'm not some little first year that needs his mummy to take care of him every time he gets hurt, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself, what want me to tell you where else it hurts? Well just to make the infamous Harry Potter happy I'll show you what else hurts," Draco said taking off his shirt and showing everyone his back and near his ribs on his back was another big bruise and there was another farther down on his lower back but what caught all their attention were the crisscross scars that where thin straight puckered lines that ran all across his back.  
  
"Ill get you some ice for those mate," Spike said knowing full well what the scars were and he didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable so he left the room to get the ice he said he was going to get.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Xander asked quite interested in the scars.  
  
"From my father," Draco muttered, and then put his shirt back on not making eye contact with any of them as he buttoned his shirt back up.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. What is this, some counselling group? Well I don't need a therapist, I just need to go to bed," Draco said as Spike came back with the ice and Dawn started down the stairs with pillows and blankets.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked when she came down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing," Draco snapped and Dawn frowned.  
  
"Hey Mr. I'm better than anyone else, I don't need your crap I'm tired and I have to get up and go to school in the morning so you can take these blankets and shove them up your ass," Dawn said shoving the blankets at him and stomping up the stairs, then they all heard the door slam.  
  
"You know some times I forget that bit is a teenage girl till I see classic moments like these," Spike said lighting a cigarette and chuckled.  
  
"But let me tell you one thing, you do not want to be on the receiving end of that girls temper; she's worst than Buffy," said Spike while he made a gesture towards the slayer.  
  
"Ha, ha," said Buffy, then taking the stuff from a stunned Draco she headed to the living room and her and Willow set up the bed for Draco on the floor and then one for an already asleep Harry on the couch.  
  
"Hey I'm heading out," Xander said, "Anya is probably having a fit at home."  
  
"Yeah I'm leaving too; it's almost sunrise," Spike said and the girls bid them goodbye then they turned to Draco.  
  
"Night Draco, see you in the morning. I'll call Giles, he'll know what to do," Buffy said and both her and Willow yawned and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight girls," Draco said giving them his best smile and the girls smiled back and headed up stairs.  
  
Draco lay on the make shift bed and couldn't sleep, he just lay there staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Malfoy?" He heard from the couch.  
  
"Yes Potter?" Draco said annoyed with the dark haired boy.  
  
"Goodnight," Harry said groggily.  
  
"Night Potter," said Draco, and then before he knew it, both he and Harry were asleep.  
  
**A/N:** So, did you like it? Please review and let me know. Just remember that chapter 1 doesn't belong to me, but to Crystal (Snapes Gryffindor Goddess). Thanks! 


	2. The fireplace

**Summary:** HPBTVS XOVER: After a potions accident, Harry and Draco lands in Sunnydale. Can the boys come over their animosity towards the other, and can Dawn help Draco come to terms with his life? DracoDawn and perhaps a little DawnHarry  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Joss Whedon. I only own the plot or at least some of it!  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to Sabrina, snapes gryffindor goddess, The elven princess, Katkit, draco's sex bitch, Akalea, Megz01, Anne-Marie, chicklepea, WickedforDraco, magid bond, briseis and VedGirl1201! I hope you'll like chapter 2 as much as chapter 1.  
  
**Special note to:**  
  
snapes gryffindor goddess: Hi Crystal. I hope you like the way I'll continue this story. I finally got sometime to write on this fantastic fanfiction, that I was so lucky to adopt from you.  
  
**Chapter 2 – The fireplace  
**  
"Oh god, why is it already morning again?" mumbled Dawn, when the first daylight entered her room. She never really was a morning person; she just thought that it would be better if school wouldn't start until noon.  
  
"Dawn, are you up yet?" asked Buffy, who was standing outside in the hallway, knocking softly at the door. She was about to knock on the door again, harder this time, when Dawn opened the door, still wearing her pajamas.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm up," said Dawn groggily, while scratching the back of her head.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but chuckle of the sight of her younger sister.  
  
Dawn just gave her sister a glare, and then walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind her as she closed it.  
  
"Uh... Grumpy, again," said Buffy, grinning. She left Dawn alone, and walked downstairs in the living room, where two young boys where sitting in the couch, yawning.  
  
"You could have slept a bit longer if you wanted," said Buffy, noticing that both boys looked tired. Then another slamming door was heard upstairs, and she realized that it had been Dawn who had woken up the two 'guests'. She made a mental note to remember that she had to talk to Dawn about slamming with doors.  
  
"Hard to sleep in this noise," said the blond boy, sneering at the Slayer.  
  
"Breakfast?" asked Buffy through gritted teeth. She knew Dawn made a lot of noise in the mornings, but who was this boy to say that?  
  
"Yes please, breakfast would be great," answered Harry politely, trying to fix the bad mood of the Slayer that Draco had caused. Had Malfoy no manners at all?  
  
Buffy walked to the kitchen, followed by Harry and Draco. She gestured with her hand, as if saying that they could just take a seat. They did, both looking wearily at the Slayer as she looked in the fridge trying to find something they could eat.  
  
But, being a bad cook as Buffy was, she gave up and found two bowls and filled them with cereals, leaving it up to the boys to add the milk.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, and slowly lifted the spoon, trying to eat without causing the terrible headache to grow. Why was it again that his head hurt? Memories of yesterday came flooding back, and it felt like he hit the crypt wall again.  
  
"Ouch," he murmured, while carefully petting his head, trying to soothe the pain away.  
  
"Does it still hurts?" asked a voice, and both Draco and Harry looked towards the door where a beautiful girl was standing. Where Dawn was standing, the Slayer's little sister.  
  
"Yeah, a bit," replied Harry, looking at the girl, trying not to blush. Then he looked at Draco and asked, "Malfoy, do you think you could perform some sort of pain lifting spell?"  
  
He waited for Malfoy to cruelly laugh, but Malfoy just nodded - much to Harry's surprise - and found his wand, saying the spell.  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Harry, fully knowing that Malfoy had only helped him so no one could blame him when they came back to Hogwarts. Typical of a Slytherin, they only helped others if they gained something from it.  
  
"Do you have a fireplace we may use?" asked Draco, when he was finally finished with his cereals.  
  
"A fireplace?" asked Willow, who had just entered the kitchen, followed by Xander.  
  
"What do you need a fireplace for?" asked Dawn, who was packing her bag pack for the school.  
  
"Duh! How else would we communicate with our school?" said Draco, looking at them as if they were stupid. Then he added, "Stupid muggles!"  
  
Harry glared at Draco, who tried to look innocent as possible. Harry was just grateful that none of the others had heard Malfoy's last remark, because he was sure that if they had heard it, they would have been offended. And that was no matter if they knew what muggles meant or what.  
  
"Uh uh," whined Willow, while flapping with her arms, as if she was a bird or something like that. "Can I watch?"  
  
"Though I really wanted to see how you could communicate through a fireplace, I have to go to school. Goodbye," said Dawn, and left the house through the front door.  
  
Draco couldn't help but checking her out as she walked. If she hadn't been a muggle he might have ravished her here and now, but she was not a pureblood, and Malfoy's would never settle with anything else than a pureblood.  
  
Buffy showed them into the living room, and nearly had a heart attack when an old man's head was hanging in the fireplace. She grabbed the nearest weapon, and was about to stab the face, when a boy yelled, "No".  
  
"He is our headmaster!" cried Harry, and blocked her view from the fireplace.  
  
"Oh... Sorry about that. Thought you where another monster," said Buffy, sheepishly.  
  
"That's quite okay my dear. Albus Dumbledore is the name, and you are... You must be Miss Summers, correct?"  
  
Buffy was about to ask how he would know that, when the fair-haired boy interrupted.  
  
"So, could you please move Professor, we can't come through if you don't move," he tried to say it politely, but couldn't help but sneering at the old foolish man.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see that you're alright. But I'm sorry that I can not let you come home right now. The potion you made in Potions was supposed to give you an insight of where you would be most needed right now, but since your potion exploded, it's not possible to come home until you have done what you were supposed to do right there, and it looks like you have something to do in Sunnydale. And why waste a splendid opportunity of exploring the Hellmouth, when you are there, eh?" asked the Professor, and winked.  
  
"I was hoping that you Miss Summers would be able to show the boys around, and perhaps let them explore a bit of Sunnydale by night?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and smiled at the old man. He was sweet, in a weird kind of way. But she liked him, and she perfectly understood why he wanted them to 'explore' Sunnydale at night, as he had so delicate said it. Those two boys were bickering a lot, and if she weren't mistaken, he wanted them to be friends.  
  
Dumbledore left the fireplace, and they all looked at each other silently, waiting for someone to break the silence.  
  
"Wow, that would give me more time to learn about your magic, and Giles would probably love to hear about it too..." said Willow, in a dreamy voice. Draco glared at her, as if he wanted to tell them anything. If they wanted to learn, Potter could help them with that.  
  
"Sure, you may ask anything you want, right Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Whatever!" sneered Draco, glaring evilly at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. At least he hadn't said no directly, eh?  
  
"So, what shall we do now?" asked Xander, looking at Buffy for an explanation.  
  
"Eh, do you have some proper clothes on under your cloaks?" asked the Slayer, while pointing at their dark cloaks.  
  
"Yeah, of course we have!" said Draco in a 'duh' voice.  
  
"Malfoy, please behave! You are not home in Malfoy Manor!" groaned Harry.  
  
"Thank God for that," mumbled Draco so silent that nobody but Buffy who was standing right behind him, heard it.  
  
"Well, you can leave your cloaks on the couch, right Buff? Then we can go and visit the Magic Shop, and then we can visit Giles, who by the way is actually expecting us, and then we can show you the high school when we pick up Dawn, wouldn't that just be fun? And after that we could show you around the town, and we could visit the cemeteries..." said Willow, and continued with her list of what to do today.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't do all that today," whispered Buffy to Draco, when she saw his worried look. Draco looked at the Slayer, and smiled.  
  
"Good, because my shoulder hurts like hell, and don't you dare tell anyone that I said that!" hissed Draco, but laughed when the older girl started to giggle.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Malfoy," she said, and chuckled.  
  
"Please, call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy reminds me too much of my father," added Draco in a sad voice.  
  
"Of course... Draco. But then you shall call me Buffy, okay?"  
  
Buffy smiled at the blond boy, who reminded her so much of a mini Spike. She could feel that the boy disliked his father, and she intended to find out why he had gotten those marks on his back. Maybe she could help?  
  
"Good, now... To the Magic Shop!" yelled Xander, as if he was leading a military group.  
  
Buffy and Willow exchange smiles and said a, "Aye, aye sir!"  
  
**A/N:** So, did you like it? Please review and let me know, thanks! Oh yeah, this fanfiction has no betas, so please be kind if you find some mistakes. 


End file.
